


Shimmering eyes

by mathsgeek314



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 12:18:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4828871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mathsgeek314/pseuds/mathsgeek314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His eyes shimmer in the light</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shimmering eyes

His eyes shimmer in the light,  
A colour I can't place.  
I stare at him adoringly  
And a red tint appears on his face.  
His head turns towards me,  
Graces me with a smile,  
I try to keep my breathing slow  
With my heart beating a minute a mile.  
He begins to head towards me,  
Too quick for me to flee,  
So I stand there staring, slack-jawed  
Til he appears in front of me.  
He asks to learn my name,  
But my mind deserts me again.  
I run away leaving him bewildered;  
He was just trying to make a friend.  
A few weeks later on,  
I pass him in a street.  
My mind says to keep walking  
But is not obeyed by my feet.  
Once more I catch those eyes,  
The ones that haunt my dreams,  
And as I stare at their beauty  
My emotions are set free.  
I approach him and ask  
The question he asked before.  
But I wanted to know other things  
I wanted to know much more.  
But he starts by answering my first question  
And he smiles the smile again:  
"I'm Kurt" he whispers softly  
And I reply "I'm Blaine"


End file.
